


Tatts On Me

by CatalystRedolent



Series: Yoon Jeonghan's adventure in soulmate aus (and with different members) [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2han?, M/M, Soulmate AU, basically hansol/jeonghan, hanhan?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalystRedolent/pseuds/CatalystRedolent
Summary: Jeonghan is impatient.





	

The mark had embedded in his skin when he was born; a single black wing on the inside of his right wrist, hence the nickname ‘Angel. He always smiled and let other people pulled his wrist, amazed by the mark. Little did they know that he was a little ashamed of it because he hadn’t meet his other half, even when he had touched the age of twenty-five; while the others, at eighteen years old.

.-.

The morning after drinking night is always a blurry of activities; he drank so much, he thought, because the phone beside him had so much messages from Jisoo. He groans and rolls out from bed, too scared of Jisoo’s ranting about his night life, going to the bathroom and does what he always do; brushes his teeth, pins his bangs down, washes face. He grumbles about hangover and goes to the kitchen, searching for a glass of cold water that Jisoo always provides after his late night drinking shenanigans.

He doesn’t know why Jisoo is, even, still with him.

He finds it, with two pills of aspirin and a _drink these_ note. He finds it endearing, really, and downs the two pills with the cold water. Exhaling, he drops the glass into the sink and the note to the trash bin; Jisoo is alright with it, as always. His stomach growls for his attention and he makes a little annoyed _ssh_ sounds before reaching up to the pantry and finally takes a look to his right wrist; the other wing is _appearing_ , although a little blurry. He gasps and runs to his room, throwing himself on it and fumbling with his phone. His hands are shaking as he opens the camera app, catching the tattoo on his right wrist and sends it to the group; _Seventeen_ , Jeonghan thinks it is a stupid name ( _They only have twelve members, omg_ ).

The replies are _endless_ , to say the least. The members are shrieking in joy ( _he makes a note to tease Jihoon little yip_ ) and then Jisoo decides to facetime him. He laughs until tears start to come out; is it the mark or the fact that _Hong Jisoo, the perfect student, has just run to the bathroom just to facetime his best friend_. “Jisoo,” Jeonghan scolds, his chuckles are spitting as he sees Jisoo’s messy _always perfectly styled_ hair. “You’re a _perfect_ student.” Jisoo sniffs loudly, “Who cares about additional class when the always weeping best friend suddenly meets his soulmate.”

Jeonghan is a little offended. “Nu-uh, I ain’t weeping about anything, Jisoo. I am the epitome of _manly_ ,” Jisoo snorts. “And I didn’t _meet_ him, technically. I didn’t even remember the previous night!?” Jeonghan gasps in horror, “I _didn’t remember_!” Jisoo snorts (again), “You’re an asshole drunker, Jeong, and a hoe.”

“I’m an _angel_ , how _dare_ you?!”

“Yeah, right.”

.-.

“This is not healthy at all.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes, arms on top of his chest as he is laying down on the stiff bed slash sofa thingy. Jeon Wonwoo is sitting on the end of the _thing_ , eyes examining Jeonghan before looking up pleadingly at Jisoo. Jisoo, for once he is a good backup, says, “But, we need this– _he_ needs this.” Wonwoo sighs and places his warm hand on Jeonghan’s right leg, massaging it gently, “But Jeonghan-hyung tends to forget _everything_ , remember the night he kissed Mingyu.” Jisoo blinks and looks at Jeonghan, eyes widen innocently, “Ah, right. _That_.” Then he looks at Jeonghan, who has his brows furrow, “You still hadn’t figured it out, had you?”

“Figure out what?” Jisoo sighs and has his hands on his hips while Wonwoo shrugs his shoulders at Jeonghan, palm stops kneading the tense muscle of Jeonghan’s.

“You know what? I can’t help you.”

.-.

The corner of his mouth turns down as he wipes his tattoo gently, hoping that it turns fully when he does it. He sighs when it doesn’t budge and stands up, turning around and walking with a pout. His eyes still on his wrist and he doesn’t even stare at the way he walks. There is some ringing and he looks up a little too late before he crashes with a single bicycle.

There are some shrieking but Jeonghan’s eyes does not waver from his wrist. A hand thrusts in front of him and he ogles it with wide eyes.

“Um, hello?” Jeonghan hears some accent, had heard it from when Jisoo was still new, and looks up. A brunet is standing over him, he guesses that the brunet stands a little taller than him, with a hand in front of him and a side smile.

“I’m Choi Hansol, you?”

**Author's Note:**

> im thinking of writing some everyone/youngjae with these kind of soulmate aus and hybrid aus. but idk, wdyt


End file.
